Dark Side
by ArcadianMind
Summary: Chloe was always "Miss Brightside". She built walls, not only to protect herself but to protect those around her from the dark side that consumes her. When Beca suddenly finds herself immersed in the darkness which haunts her friend will she stay even if it hurts or will she run away? Inspired by The Killers "Mr Brightside" and Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there! This is one of my stories I've already written a lot of. I'll work on the two that way I figure I can bounce between the two and try and keep the writers-block at bay! I probably have about three more chapters of this written but do include any thoughts, ideas or suggestions you may have. Happy reading! Love Arcadia xo

* * *

She went to hug her; to hold her close and maybe just maybe confess her love.

But then it happened.

The moment. The moment her heart stopped; the world stopped and the spark which made her shine went out.

The girl ran to the boy; held him close, locked lips with him and then her hands began to explore the boy's body. For Chloe it was the moment her world began to fall apart but on the outside her shield faltered only for a second…

"Chloe?"

Aubrey stood arms out for a hug with a slightly perplexed look.

Chloe was quick to force a smile back to her face and embraced her best friend, who at that point in time, failed to see the cracks beginning to appear in her bubbly friends' façade.

"I can't believe it! We did it! Well… Beca did it but who cares… we're on top finally!" Aubrey gushed.

"Yeah I know huh! It's aca-mazing" Chloe answered with the customary wink and shiny grin. Aubrey squealed and moved on to hug the next Bella but the redheads eyes made a quick returned to the small brunette that was now smiling doe-eyed at the goofy looking boy with the puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed, turned on her heels and walked away.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

When Chloe entered the after-party trailing Aubrey, her ears buzzed immediately to the thumping base vibrating about the smallish room, vibrations which calmed her heart to a more familiar rhythm, and for a moment, she felt normal once more… until her eyes came to rest to the newly formed couple hiding in the back corner. Jesse said something; Beca smirked and giggled before they kissed again.

Without thinking she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked as she glanced back at the red head; she had heard the sigh and couldn't help but notice the pained look on the normally sunny face.

"Oh I'm fine Bree" complete with a convincing smile.

"Just a little tired… it's been a big day!"

"Yeah of course" Aubrey mused and relaxed a little.

"I'll get us some drinks" The blonde winked before making her way to the temporary bar whilst Chloe returned her gaze to Beca; a strange feeling of hurt, anger and something else built up inside of her.

Aubrey returned with a drink in each hand and before she could utter a word Chloe grabbed both cups and without a second though from the red head she drained both cups.

"Woo! Let's get this party started!" Chloe shouted fiercely, barging into the crowed toward the bar.

Aubrey felt a knot of worry begin to form in the pit of her stomach before quickly trying to catch up to Chloe.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

Chloe slipped between the party-goers, flashing a pearly smile as she did so, using all the strength she could muster not to let her walls fall there and then. Quickly she found what she had been searching for, the shots table, quickly downing five in a row before Aubrey had a chance to catch up with her. As Aubrey approached, Chloe shoved a shot into the bewildered blondes' hand, and collected another for herself.

"To being champions!" she toasted and downed the shot. Although not completely reassured, Aubrey gave a feigned smile and downed the shot making a mental note to keep a very close eye Chloe. Not long after Aubrey was dragged away and Chloe found herself surrounded but alone.

Sighing for the second time that night and beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol setting in, she dumped a few more shots of Vodka into a red cup of Vodka-laced punch and slowly moved herself out to the balcony of the hotel room they were in.

As she sipped the bitter mix, she felt her heart hang heavy in her chest while gazing up at the starlit sky and the buzzing city around them, pondering about her current situation. She'd had girl crushes and boy crushes before but never had she felt the yearning like she felt for Beca. It drove her crazy, she just wanted to be near the brooding brunette, touch her, be close to her…

"Hey…"

"Oh shit!" Chloe jumped, dropping the half-filled cup at her feet.

"Shit Chlo sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" Beca apologized.

"It's okay…" Chloe began with a slight frown before quickly remembering her smile; but she was too slow. Thinking she was upset about losing her "Jiggle Juice" Beca quickly shoved her red cup into Red's hands before explaining,

"Jessie is still coming to terms with the fact I don't drink much…" She shrugged with a smirk.

"Though I'm not sure what exactly is in "Jiggle Juice" it's just Vodka laced Tropical Punch"

This time Chloe gave a more genuine smile, the first since the end of their set at the grand finale.

"Thanks Becs, I'm sure it'll be fine" and she took a swig from the red cup.

Beca smiled before continuing,

"Just wanted to check you were okay… you're not usually the "out-on-the-balcony-brooding-at-the-sky-avoiding-the-party" type and Aubrey mentioned you'd downed quiet a lot of shots" she carefully questioned, a rather concerned look on her face.

"Oh…" falter "Oh… it's nothing. Nothing. Just tired"

Beca gave her a "yeah-bullshit" face but before she could press more, Jessie's head stuck out the door, Titanium blasting from behind him.

"Becauw! Come on, your favourite songs on, lets' dance!"

When Beca glanced back to the redhead, the normally impossibly happy friends' eyes were for a moment, etched in pain, before the wall was mended and a small spark returned.

"Go…" she smiled encouragingly,

"I'm coming back in a minute anyway… just getting some air".

Beca eyed off Chloe suspiciously and gave a small smile before going in for a rather uncharacteristic hug. She whispered,

"This isn't over. I want to catch up with you later" and a sigh escaped Chloe's lips for a third time. Chloe cursed herself as Beca walked back inside.

Looking to the heavens for the last time, she begged whoever was up there running the show, would make a way for all of this to be okay. She downed the red cup and made her way back into the party.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

Titanium was still blasting from the sound system and it added more weight to her already unbearably heavy heart; god how she hated that feeling, not being able to control it. But she did note the buzz the alcohol lessened it somewhat so she returned to the makeshift bar and made up another triple shot vodka punch, downing three more vodka shots while she made it.

"Whoo! My girl likes to drink!" hollered an extremely intoxicated Stacey while embracing Chloe into a bear-like hug.

"Tonight she does fo'shore" the red cheered.

"That's the spirit" the busty brunette smirked.

"But I think you need to get on my leval…levil… level!" she slurred before spitting out what she wanted to say.

"Skull it…" she ordered, pointing to Chloe's full cup.

"But…" Chloe began to protest before a finger was placed firmly over her lips and the cup was brought to her face.

"Skull it"

So for the third time that night, she downed her cup. Her tummy rolled unhappily but her heart was beginning to feel light and she smiled.

"Now, drink this…" Stacey instructed, pouring a clear liquid from a soda bottle into the now empty red cup.

"What is it?" questioned, sniffing the mix scrunching her face strength of the fumes.

"Stacey's Special Mix… and a wizard never revels tricks so just drink it and come to my level already"

Chloe shrugged, closed her eyes and took a gulp. She shuddered as the bitter liquid burnt its way to her stomach and she held back from throwing it all up. But soon a warmth began to fill her and her heart no longer weighed her down. She looked up at Stacey and grinned.

"This stuff…. This stuff is amazing" she squealed.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** This is the last of the prewritten chapters. So feel free to add any ideas/suggestions to keep me going. Aiming to keep chapters at 1.5k words minimum in this story. Glad you all like it so far :) Happy reading, love ArcadianMind xo

* * *

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

It took an hour before Aubrey found her friend again; the red head was mixing a deathly concoction of spirits in a soda bottle and once done poured some into two cups.

"What the hell's going on Chlo? I've only seen you like this once before and…" Aubrey began in a hushed whisper before she was cut off

"What… I'm not allowed to have a good time; enjoy this wonderful moment in our life without being questioned about my motives?" Chloe challenged, a smirk plastered across her face.

But this outburst did nothing to reassure Aubrey; she had seen this Chloe before and this was not going to end well but she couldn't work out WHY the fired up redhead was on a downward spiral.

She roughly grabbed Chloe by the shoulder to pull her closer before hissing in her ear.

"Chloe Beale! I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to quit it and fast! Needn't I remind you about the whole Tom fiasco?"

Chloe lowered her gaze and became as dark and cold as a brooding storm causing a gulp and lip quiver from the normal strong and defiant blonde.

"Don't. You. Dare." Chloe spat with enough venom in the words they could almost kill.

She roughly poked Aubrey's right shoulder before continuing.

"You are not the boss of me Aubrey Posen. I am the boss of me; I can do whatever and whoever I want and there ain't a thing you can do about it!" She shouted, the rage building in her slight frame.

By this stage the people around the pair became hushed, someone stopped the music, everyone stunned that such anger could rise from the normally happy and chipper redhead.

Chloe glanced about her, the room starting to spin a little but she shook it off; noticing Beca hurriedly whispering to Jessie before quickly moving in the direction of the pending storm, she quickly turned her attention back to the cowering blonde.

"Got it?" She snapped, not once taking her eyes off Beca. Aubrey simply nodded defeated.

"Now someone hit the beats up and get me more jiggle juice!" She hollered before downing two drinks simultaneously then pushed herself into the crowed as Beca reached the stunned and silent Aubrey.

"What the hell just happened?" Beca asked in stunned confusion.

Aubrey glanced at her red cup she fiddled with in her hand, trying to blink the tears away. Unsure what to do, Beca hesitantly placed a hand on the quivering captains shoulder.

"Oh this… this… it's happened before. She's just… she… something… someone hurt her bad and this is just how she deals. I have to watch her… yes… she won't be thinking right and something might happen" She rambled, as she scanned the crowed for her friend.

"Hey Aubrey" Beca hushed quietly pulling the panicking blonde closer.

"Bree… Aubrey look at me! It'll be fine; Chloe is a big girl, she can…"

"But you don't understand! She's my best friend and…" Aubrey began but stopped as her chest began to heave. By this time Stacey and Cynthia Rose had joined them.

"Calm down blondie that's the last thing we need right now… BREATHE! Now Cynthia Rose will take you back to your room and I'll keep watch over Miss Red" Beca began before Aubrey attempted to cut in.

"No negotiations… I promise I won't take my eyes off her, that I will have her tucked up in her bed for you in the morning. Okay?"

Aubrey, so overwhelmed simply nodded.

"Good, now go Aubrey" Beca pleaded.

"Okay… but if a single hair on her head is damaged. You. Are. Dead" the captian said quietly but dead serious.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

With the emotionally wrecked Captain safely on her way to her room it was time to find the crazed Co-Captain and that wasn't hard. Beca followed the sounds of hoots, hollers, cat-calls and wolf whistles and nearly didn't believe her eyes when she spotted the redhead. There she was, stripped down to a sapphire blue spaghetti stringed singlet and skimpy denim skirt as she bumped and grinded against several guys. Their hands roamed roughly across her body, holding and groping where strange hands should not.

"Hey I was looking for yo… holy hell! What's… who…. Is that Chloe!?" Jessie muttered, unable to pull his eyes away from the clothed orgy enfolding before his very eyes. Beca attempted to shield his eyes.

"Yes that's Chlo… look, sorry, I know we're meant to be going up to watch movies but, as you can see, Chloe needs me"

"Ah… yeah… well. Be safe. Message me when you're out of here yeah?"

"Sure…" She mumbled as she watched one guy attempt to pull the swaying red head to a dark corner.

"Promise?" Jessie pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah" she smiled quickly, attempting to be reassuring before parting ways.

Pushing through the crowed Beca made her way to the last place she'd seen Chloe, finding her in a secluded corner with a much older guy trying to convince her to come home with him.

"Oh there you are! Come on Chlo, we're all heading back to your room"

"Cool I'm down with that" the man drawled which was followed by a death stare from Beca. The guy put his hands up in the air and walked away muttering to himself about young girls these days.

Chloe shot a dirty look at the brunette in front of her.

"Gee… thanks Becs!" The red head slurred before pushing past before spinning on her heels to face Beca.

"And… for… four… for a fact. I'm going nowhere with you!" Throwing a hand in the air and proceeded to stumble away. Before she could continue her march, her other hand was grabbed and she was pulled back to face a confused and hurt looking Beca.

"Chlo…"

Even in her drunken haze and anger, to see the hurt on the face of the girl she loved, stopped Chloe in her tracks. Tears began to well in the redheads eyes as she desperately pleaded.

"Please Beca… just let me go… you don't understand…"

"I don't know who has done this to you, but when I find him, I will end him. But for now, I want to take you to your room… I want you to be safe"

"Her…" Chloe whimpered.

"Huh?" Beca questioned, confused.

"Never mind, let's go…"

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

Beca guided Chloe through the warren of halls in search of room 1756, all the while Chloe sobbed uncontrollably. A knot began to form in the pit in Beca's stomach.

"Chloe please don't cry. It'll be okay…" she reassured the redhead which only resulted in more tears.

Finally finding the door and thanking which ever god allowed for its discovery, she dragged the hysterical red through the doorway and shut the door behind them.

"Let's get you to bed…" Beca suggested, gently guiding Chloe to the room containing the bed, and encouraged the older girl to sit down.

"I'm… so… sorry" Chloe sniffed, whipping mascara stained tears away with the back of her hand.

"It's fine Chlo… you're not the first drunken hot mess I've hauled to bed" she offered with a wink which made the redhead falter a little. Beca blushed,

"That came out a lot dirtier than intended but hey; it made you stop crying so to hell with it"

"I don't mind" Chloe croaked so quietly she was sure Beca missed it.

"Now I'm going to sound a little dirty again but let's get these pants off and get you into bed"

Within no time Beca had Red snug as a bug in bed. As she went to say good night and switch the light off the Brunette heard a panicked squeak.

"Please Beca can you stay with me… I don't want to be on my own".

Beca hesitated for a moment but the almost scared look on Chloe's face was enough to make the decision for her.

"Sure, just give me a minute…" and she slipped out the door.

Punching Jesse's number into the phone, it dialled two times before it was answered.

"Hey everything okay?"

"Yeah all good… saved Chloe from a dirty old man and got her tucked up in bed. But I think I'm gunna hang with her for a bit…"

"Oh…" Jesse cut in, sounding slightly dejected .

"Look, I'll just see how she goes. If she's okay I'll come across when she's asleep okay…" she snapped slightly, frustrated with his child-like response.

"Yeah fine, just let me know how it goes and when you're coming…" he interjected, trying to sound a little less disappointed than how he felt.

Beca hung up the phone and re-entered the room where her breath was just about taken away. There sat Chloe; the endlessly bubbly red looking paler than death surrounded by stark white. Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears and the streaked make-up made her look more broken then a 10c hooker.

"You can go if you need…" Chloe started, choking back tears.

"And leave you like this? Not a chance…" Beca snorted, entering the adjoining bathroom and returning with a hot wet facecloth. She climbed across the bed and gingerly wiped the make-up from the redheads face.

"Sorry I'm not really good with this girly crap…" she muttered, face inches from Chloe cause the red to shudder.

"Is the cloth too hot?" Beca questioned worriedly.

"No…" Chloe squeaked once more.

Once that was done, Beca removed her boots and jacket revealing a simple but stunning grey singlet. She placed her hands on the waste of her jeans and glanced awkwardly back at Chloe. Chloe watched silently as the brunette took a deep breath, unbutton the jeans and slid the pants off. Followed by socks and she quickly joined Chloe under the covers.

"What about Jesse?" Chloe mumbled, feeling the grip of sleep closing in.

"He can wait… I wouldn't leave you like this ever. We're going to have a talk tomorrow you know" Beca warned, a slight hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you Beca" Chloe gushed and reached out to the Brunette, wrapping her arms around her and nestling gentle into the stunned girl's side. At first Beca stiffened; not only had it been decades since her last "sleepover" she was still unused to the close proximity the redhead insisted upon.

But gradually the heaving sobs subsided and Chloe's breathing relaxed into a settled rhythm as Beca reached out and shut out the bed-lamp. Listening to the peacefulness of the redhead's sleep, Beca soon found her heart fall into a steady beat. Then she too fell asleep.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So I managed to pump out another chapter by listing to Bechole Moments on repeat to keep my mind focused! Hope it sounds alright and don't forget to like, follow, review so I know what you guys think! Thank you :) **_ArcadianMind_**.

* * *

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

All she could feel was pounding; her head and her body all throbbed to the beat of pain, her mouth, stuck together much like her eyes in an exhausted and dehydrated mess. Slowly her brain began to pull it's self together and she began to register things around her.

Light was filtering through a crack in the curtain, although it only lit the room in a grey hue, which told Chloe it was still very early in the morning. The sheets were a blinding white which told her that she was not at home; the warmth beside her told Chloe that someone else resided in the bed with her and the slight feminine scent told her that someone else was female.

The Redhead groaned and pried her eyes open once more. Glancing across to her right all she could see was a sea of ebony tresses; she gentle edged herself a little closer to look at the owner of the flowing locks only to throw her mouth open in surprise and horror.

"We didn't sleep together… well… not in any other way except sleep" Beca mumbled sleepily as she felt the redhead move beside her.

"Oh…" Chloe croaked before siding back down into her side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment of disbelief. Beca rolled over to see the cracks in Chloe's wall but instantly the wall was back and Chloe looked at her, giving the brunette a classic Beale half-smile. But she wasn't quick enough this time and in her heart the red knew this.

"You know I was kidding right? We really didn't sleep together…" The brunette offered confused.

"I know…" Chloe answered, cursing herself for not being faster, for giving Beca the chance to see the cracks in her wavering walls.

"Look, about last night… I'm sorry you had to see that. I was just over excited, over tired and drank a little more than I should." She said matter-of-factly as she looked back at the ceiling, studying each crack and smudge mark.

"Really… you expect me to believe that?" The brunette scoffed after sometime, startling the redhead a little.

"Aubrey told me you only act like that when you're hurt; when someone's hurt you…"

Chloe nervously fidgeted with the corner of the cover, refusing to look into those cobalt eyes. Her mind was racing, furiously trying to find and escape route and cursing Aubrey all at the same time. The Redhead gave a staggered breath as she closed her eyes.

Could she really tell Beca the cause of her distress? She knew she couldn't. For Beca's sake, for Jesse, for herself, but what could she say?

"Hey…" Beca tried again with a softness Chloe had never witnessed in her friend before, suddenly causing the butterflies that had been causing her havoc for months now, to spring into action and forcing her to glace up at the girl sitting beside her.

"If something's wrong, tell me. Did someone hurt you? That girl I saw last night… I know that wasn't you." She pressed on, Beca's normally elusive dark blue orbs deepening to a whole new level which sent shivers down Chloe's spine.

At that moment, a buzzing rang from the nightstand. Chloe continued to be trapped within the brunette's gaze and the other girl didn't dare take her eyes off Chloe for a second, reaching out for the vibrating object.

Beca automatically, and without meaning to, scrunched her face up a little when she glanced at the name on the screen,

"Jesse".

Sliding the across the "answer icon" she pressed the phone to her right ear, once again catching the bright blue orbs. Chloe knew this call had only given her a few minutes of peace from the imminent interrogation although the younger girl's body language had her interested peaked a little.

"Hey Jesse…" Beca began. She noted how the Chloe stiffened at the mention of the name. Trying to lighten the mood in the room a little, she stuck her tongue out at the older girl; she was rewarded with a small smile.

"Oh… yeah… sorry I'm here. Yeah I'm still here. Oh… breakfast…" now it was Beca's turn to look uncomfortable. Chloe reached out and touched Beca's left hand,

"It's okay…" she mouthed.

"Okay, yeah breakfast sounds good. I'll meet you in 30 at the restaurant on the left-side of the foyer? Okay sweet see you there. Er yeah me too" and she quickly hung up the phone. She sat and stared at it for a moment before shaking her head and looked back at Chloe.

"So…"

Chloe gave her best attempt at a reassuring smile, reaching out to touch the smaller girl.

"Honestly, it was nothing more than an over-zealous redhead having way too much of a good time. Go to breakfast…"

Beca went to object but Chloe, feeling her energy returning little by little cut her off.

"I'm fine… for serious. Go to breakfast and I'll sit with you on the bus on the ride home and we'll talk if you like? Plus I feel and Aubrey-Lecture coming on" she finished with a slightly pained smile.

Beca eyed her off a little unconvinced but agreed. And within 10 minutes she was dressed and standing at the door.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Right as rain!" The redhead grinned, a classic Beale grin. Beca gave her a small smile in return.

"Okay… if you sure but you know… call or message me if you need." The brunette offered and then she was gone.

And slowly, as Chloe stared at the empty space by the door way, the smile vanished and tears returned to the light blues. She buried her face into the pillows and in pure devastation, sobbing,

"What am I going to do?"

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**

If looks could kill, Aubrey Posen would be convicted of Chloe's death a hundred times over. The steely blue orbs shot daggers as Chloe stood awkwardly at the door, staring at her shoes.

"You… you… you gave me such a heart attack!" The blond shouted, pulling the surprised redhead into a bear-like embrace.

"I'm so sorry Bree…" Chloe muffled against Aubrey's shoulder before the captain dragged the other girl and her belongings into the room, shutting the door behind them. Leading Chloe to a sofa, Aubrey sat in the desk chair opposite before taking a moment to study her friend.

The normally bright, rosy, bubbly Red was pale, drained and ill-looking. She noted Chloe hadn't bothered showering; noting the lack of make-up and remnants of last night's smudged around her eyes. Eye brows raised she began…

"So… do you want to tell me what last night was all about? And don't give me the crapola excuse of being "tired" or "over excited" Beale… I know you and I know when you get like that…"

"I'm in love with Beca!" Chloe basically shouted out in frustration before clamping her hands, eyes once again wide in horror. Aubrey's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish for a moment before closing it for good.

Deciding that the damage was done now, Chloe buried her head into her hands, the red locks all but covering her face as she brokenheartedly continued.

"I'm in love with her Bree. Since the first day I met her, at the Activities Fair, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. All I think about is her, and how she sees me for me, she puts up with me, she makes my stomach flip and it… just… hurts… so… much!" she finished as she broke down into heaving sobs. Aubrey leapt to Chloe's side, engulfing the shuddering red in an enormous hug while gently stroking the Red's hair.

"Shhhh Chlo… it's okay. I know Chloe… I've known since the Activities Fair there was something up with you and the Hobbit" Aubrey began bitterly causing Chloe to stiffen a little but the blond continued regardless.

"I tried to protect you from her… I swore, after Caitlin… after our freshmen year, that I'd never let you be hurt like that again." Aubrey sniffed, squeezing her best friend tighter.

_Chloe waved her final goodbyes to her parents before glumly making her way back to her door. She had never been so far away from her parents before but she knew in her heart of hearts, Barden was the place for her, she loved to sing and she knew her future lay in one of the a Capella groups. Opening the door to her dorm she was surprised to see another young freshmen setting up her desk. The girl spun around and gave the redhead a megawatt smile before holding out her hand,_

_"I'm Caitlin Pierce, you must be Chloe?"_

_Gingerly Chloe accepted the hand and threw back her own smile._

_"That's me!"_

_As time progressed the two girls grew closer and closer; Chloe found herself yearning to always have some sort of contact with the girl and Caitlin never complained. Most nights they shared beds, Chloe closely snuggled into Caitlin, head resting on her chest listening to the perfect beat of her heart._

_The first time they kissed was like magic and soon they were making out nearly every night. The first time they had sex, Chloe remembered so vividly, was the night before auditions. Caitlin had taken Chloe to the old Pool into one of the upper story rooms to stargaze and one thing had led to another._

_Then things began to go downhill and fast. Both tried out for a Capella, both getting into the Bella's. Slowly Caitlin began to change, always out with Alice and the other older girls in the group; Chloe was constantly being blown off to go to sophomore parties._

_She refused to hold hands or to be seen any more than friends in public but in their dorm she coerced Chloe into having sex by threatening to leave her. Then the rumours started… that Chloe was a slut, a lesbian, that she once had sex with a cousin. And the once bright and bubbly girl began to break down._

_But what Caitlin didn't count on was someone noticing what was happening; she didn't see a blond and fellow Bella approaching a sobbing Chloe in the bathrooms one day and offer her a hug and some words of encouragement. Aubrey had been observing Chloe and Caitlin since Initiation Night and knew there was something more between them. She noted Chloe seemed like a sweet and well-meaning but extremely naïve girl and she hated watching Caitlin abusing the redhead._

_It was one night, as she sat in the corner of one of those sophomore parties, watching Caitlin make out with several guys and then go on to talk shit about Chloe to the other Bella's that she decided to take action. _

_Within three months Caitlin had transferred in fear after Aubrey had made it her life purpose to make the other girls life a complete hell; it was then that the rumours of the wrathful Aubrey Posen had begun to spread. And with that, Aubrey had Chloe tucked tightly under her win; no one dared cross Chloe without the fear of Aubrey's fury being unleashed upon them._

"I know Bree it's okay… I just wish I was normal… I just wish I liked guys like all the other girls! Then I wouldn't be in this hot mess. What am I going to do Bree… she chose him and it just hurts!" she exclaimed with a shuddering sigh.

"We'll think of something Chloe… I won't let you be hurt like that again"

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**


End file.
